james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Quaritch
, a formidable weapon in the humans' battle against the Na'vis.]]Colonel Miles Quaritch is the main antagonist in the Avatar and the Chief of Security on Pandora. He is portrayed by actor Stephen Lang. Biography Before Pandora and First Days Quaritch, sometime before he went to Pandora, served in the military in many engagements, including Africa and Venezuela. He eventually came to Pandora, which on his first day, through unknown circumstances probably some form of Pandoran wildlife , he received three large scars on the side of his face. He was given the option to be sent home and have his face mended, but he opted to stay on Pandora. He was chosen eventually as the chief of security of Hell's Gate. Chief of Security He later tells Jake Sully that he has grown to like his scars, as they remind him why he is on Pandora. Some time later he makes an agreement with Jake, that if he could get intel on the Na'vi he would make sure the Jake would get his spine fixed. At first he and Jake have a good relationship, as Jake looks up to him, and the Colonel sees Jake as a gutsy soldier. As time passes however, becomes weary of Jake's increasing affection for the Na'vi. Later when Jake attacks a dozer he personally goes to retrieve him. Then uses vital information which he obtains from one of Jake's blogs, which reveals that the Na'vi have no intention of leaving their homes, as an excuse to wage war against them. He prepares his marines and leads the assault on Hometree, first firing gas rounds to flush the Na'vi out. When the Na'vi stand their ground, orders Hometree to be destroyed with incendiary rounds, which results in the death of many Na'vi, including Naytiri's father. Later when Jake, Dr. Augustine, Norm, and Trudy escape, he quickly kicks open the door to the hanger. Despite exposing himself to Pandora's toxic atmosphere, he begins shooting at them, managing to hit and mortally wound Dr. Augustine. The Final Battle and Death Quaritch leads the final the assault against the Na'vi in his Dragon gunship. He and his troops get into a vicious fight with thousands of Na'vi. While the Na'vi's numbers appeared to give them the advantage early on, Quaritch's troops soon decimate their ground forces, and manages to drive off their air forces. However the tides change when all of Pandora's wildlife attacks and begins to overwhelm them. Soon,Quaritch's Dragon is the only enemy vehicle left. Using grenades, Jake destroys it, setting Quaritch's right shoulder on fire. Quaritch ignores the flames, running to his personal AMP suit and using it to escape, falling to the ground below. The moment he hits the ground, Quaritch proceeds to hunt for Jake's human body with the intention of destroying it. He eventually finds the bunker housing the Avatar beds, but is attacked by Neytiri on her Thanator. After she destroys his rifle, Quaritch manages to kill the Thanator with his combat knife. With Neytiri trapped beneath her fallen steed, the Colonel closes in for the kill, but Jake's arrival causes him to change his target. Jake usings the bayonet from the destoyed AMP suit's rifle deflects Quaritch's attacks, and stabs it into the glass of the AMP suit, the tip of the blade coming to rest inches away from the Colonel's chest. Quaritch pulls the blade out and ejects the broken glass of his cockpit before switching to a personal breather mask. During the resulting fight, Jake nearly stabs Quaritch with a knife, but Quaritch manages to move just quick enough to dodge, the blade embedding itself in the back of the chair by his neck. Eventually he manages to subdue Jake. Taking Jake's knife, he asks Jake how it felt to betray his own race, readying himself to slit Jake's throat. However, Neytiri has just managed to escape from under her dead Thanator, and shoots Quaritch in the chest with an arrow, stunning him. She fires another arrow, striking him in the heart, finally killing him. Personality and Traits Quaritch looks and acts like a life long military man. He is a true patriot with strong morals and pride. He wears his hair short and is covered with battle scars, most notably what appears to be three long claw marks on the side of his head. He believes in a military solution to relations with the Na'vi and shows little to no respect for them, although he does admit they are formidable opponents. His military life has carried over to how he carries himself. He regularly works out to off-set the low gravity on Pandora so he dosen't get "soft". He is an outstanding soldier and has been known to forgo the Exopack when entering combat in the poisonous atmosphere of Pandora for short periods if he thinks a situation must be dealt with immediately. He is an expert with his AMP suit and with a knife, to the point that he is capable of fighting and killing a Thanator using CQC in his AMP suit. He is a merciless individual when it comes to those he views as enemies or traitors. He can be relatively kind to those who help him or he views as allies. Trivia Quotes "Ladies and gentlemen, you are not in Kansas anymore... you are on Pandora." :- Quaritch welcoming his team. "I want you to learn from these savages, and I want you to gain their trust." :- Quaritch talking with Jake. : Gallery File:AMP_Suit_2.png|The colonel in his AMP Suit. File:AMP_Suit.png|The colonel talks to Jake Sully. Quaritchdirecting.png|Quaritch leads the humans forces in an epic battle against the indigenous population of Pandora. Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RDA